You are my everything
by behind.curious.eyes
Summary: Years have passed and alot can happen for Morgan within these years. With the passing of her younger sister, reoccuring dreams of Cal Blair and runiting with old love. The past is coming, how will she cope? Read and review. H/M slash .


**Chapter One: Meeting.**

_The grass crunch before her feet, as she lightly padded her way through the thick dry grass. Whimpering, as young Morgan Rowland's trudging her way through the dark night. The wind was particularly cool, the night glowed magnificently as if the sky was beaming down on her and around her. She felt light as a flower petal dancing admirably in the wind. The cool wind licking at it's softness, the texture light against the gloomy night sky. _

_Boring old Morgan Rowlands didn't feel insecure of her body, as she flung her arms out passionately. Her body absorbing the cool air, as she felt her naked body glow such a magnificent radiance._

_Her long dark hair flowing around her head, framing her face, whipped like crackling fire._

_She felt powerful. She felt secure within her own body. She felt the night air wisp along her fair skin and shivered. She loved feeling radiant. She loved being beautiful. She felt her Magick creating such a beautiful rhythm around her body, shielding her from the cool wind and gloving her body with the warmth from the goddess herself. _

I am the goddess _Morgan mouthed silently to herself, although she was the only one here, so no one could hear her chanting softly. Only her, the goddess and her Magick could hear her powerful words. _I feel like the goddess.

_That was until she felt a warm heat wrap around her body, enclosing her small body. Her eyes opened her mind and her body opened her soul as she felt the warm heat from the goddess warm her. She felt safe, she was safe. She was her own safety until she heard that voice. _

"_Morgan, my darling" _

_She gasped. Immediately she felt the Magick leaving her body. She flung her arms out wards, fingers clawing desperately, pleading silently that she could have her Magick back._

"_Morgan!" _

_There it was again. She felt a shoot of pain in her body as the goddess was sucked into the sky. She felt weak, vulnerable under her skin. The cool air whipped harshly against her small naked figure. She cast out her senses quickly, her dark eyes scanning the place but with little lucky she didn't pick up on any form of Magick nearby._

"_Morgan, make me yours" _

_The voice was clearer now, she gagged. _

"_I'll make you mine"_

"_NO!" Screamed Morgan, wrapping her arms around breast, a hot flush rose to her cheek as it came to her dismay, she was naked. _

"_I love you. I know you love me!" _

_That voice, she'd recognized. Beads of sweat rolled down her cool face. She cringed. _

"_GO AWAY!" She screamed. Closing her eyes for a split second, she felt engulfed by a Magick force. Her senses were buzzing as she snapped her eyes open and gasped. It was Cal- _

Morgan let out a strangled breath followed closely by a spluttering cough. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but no words, no sound, no emotion could coherently form into her throbbing head. Her loose dark chestnut curls, matted to her sweaty forehead as she cringed. She was covered in sweat. Her loose night gown creating a second skin to her fragile body. She shivered at the thought of being alone with Cal, ashamed that she was so willing, naked and free and he took her confidence away by appearing in her dream with his half amused face and his daring eyes scanning her body.

"Thank god, it was only a dream…" Morgan mumbled softly, voice withering.

She stood her ground from her bed, feet numbly hitting the floor boards as she took each and every step with caution to her dresser. Staring into the mirror, she cringed. Sweaty hair clung to her face, eyes were bloodshot and shifty, night gown covered in sweat. She shivered as the cool breeze brushed against her frigid body, hair standing on toe she cried out to realize her window was wide open and the inky black sky was taunting her with howling, cool wind. Reflexes took the better of young Morgan as she lunged for the window, snapping the lock shut and sealing it with a locking spell that came naturally to her lips.

Her eyes scanned the dark room and with a sign of relief she was alone in her bedroom. Her senses picked up nothing nearby and with a hefty sign of relief she than wiggled out of her sweaty night gown for exchange of her silky flannel pyjama's. Her hair still matted with sweat she than loosely pulled her long hair into a bundle, cringing everything she pulled a knot at her hair but more satisfied that she was feeling a lot better. Her eyes weren't as blood shot anymore and her skin wasn't a ghastly colour anymore as it turned to it's normal state, pail, clean…pure.

A lot of things had changed since she had graduated high school. Ever since her 18th birthday she had decided to make a change and her and her best friends; Bree and Robbie all moved into a small house downtown, California. The drive was a mess but nonetheless they were here, they were home. They were happy to make the change. Magick was no longer a part of the trio's lives and Morgan couldn't have been happier herself.

All Magick ever caused for young Morgan and her friends were heart break and destroyed a part of them slowly although Morgan only dreams of Magick and no and than would only use her senses to pick up on danger and locking spells from wherever she would go, she would never participate in something like powerful Magick again. After just recently losing Mary- K to the wonderful world of Magick and evil. Morgan knew that she could not go on. She could not create such beauty if it meant that this type of power killed her sister and best friend all in that one night. It had been 2 years since Mary-K passed and to this date Morgan still felt a big gaping hole sagging in her heart. She knew it wasn't her fault. Nor was her friends. Alyce. No one knew what was happening. What was the cause, but they all knew it was dark Magick that killed her. It was suspected by Alyce that Mary-K was experimenting the joys of Magick, finally accepting the beauty of the goddess, but a spell went to wrong which made the young girl wither till she passed away slowly. Morgan blinked the thoughts out of her head, standing tall, she knew at that point that sweet Mary-K would never want her older sister to be upset and moping around because of what had happened. Unlike most people, Mary-K was never selfish, she was always warm and she always had a smile about her.

She felt daring in most cases as she felt like a new person after the move. No longer boring Morgan Rowlands who was known for her lanky awkward body, flat chested and dull full brown eyes. She felt more beautiful than ever as she finally thought. Her self confidence gave her a beautiful smile with radiance bouncing of her fair skin. She felt light and airy as she stared into her golden brown eyes, her long narrow face, her curvy body and her small breast. Her flannel pyjama's clung to her body in a provocative way which made the woman blush slightly. She had never felt so beautiful in her life. She often wondered if her younger sister ever casted spells on Morgan to make her feel more beautiful. To look like a goddess. To feel radiance and to feel the sun in her chest ready to explode with warmth. She felt good about herself. No longer a lanky awkward girl but she felt like a tall confident woman with a winning smile.

"Morgan?"

A voice, that startled the young woman as her eyes snapped the dresser to her bedroom door. Standing elute she felt awkward again. Good ol' awkward Morgan. The voice stung her ears again for the second time as it was followed by restless tapping and the jiggling of her door handle. Her head foggy, eyes weary; she than wrapped her hand along the door hand, holding still for a split second she than jolted the door open and with a sigh of relief. It was only her best friend's Robbie and Bree. Hair; both dishevelled. Eyes were groggy and mouths slightly parted. They're worried faces identical to one another.

"Are you ok?" Robbie asked, his voice groggy from sleep. Morgan blushed and with her deepest apologetic face.

"I'm sorry guys…Bad dream, it's nothing"

"You've been getting those a lot lately, Morgan" Bree exclaimed.

Crossing her arms across her chest. Bree was still beautiful as ever, if not she was more beautiful than Morgan had ever imagined. Her long, lose blond locks cascaded beautifully down her back, her body curvy. Face innocent and her dark eyes were somewhat enchanting. Robbie was still Bree's boyfriend and they were both happy together. Not much had changed with Robbie. He was still good looking and he still had that same warm smile about him. Their relationship had often made Morgan jealous of their happiness together which lead her thoughts to Hunter. She missed him. She still loved him. She often wondered where Hunter was, and often would scry for him daringly but with no luck, she couldn't pick up as little as scent by her ex boyfriend.

"I know. It's alright…I've been restless lately. I'll be fine guys, I'm just going to go back to bed"

"Ok" they both replied. Bree hugged Morgan softly while Robbie gave Morgan a questioning look but Morgan was avoiding all eye contact, she felt his eyes burn into her soul. She closed the door after slowly before climbing into her large bed. Hugging the pillow she fell into a deep slumber. All she could think about was Hunter Niall and how beautiful he was the last time she saw him. She slept easy that night, thoughts of Hunter invading her dreams.

------

"Morgan! Get up, we're late for College! Shit!"

Morgan cracked her eyes open, still blurred from sleep she than stumbled out of bed. She could just make out certain objects in her bedroom but her eyes still was fastening on objects. Stumbling, like a puppet she quickly doved into the shower to quickly wash her hair and out to dry it quick. Putting it up in a loose bun, she than was satisfied with her look she than jogged to her room to rip her drawers a part to find clean clothes. Bree was still in her room, pulling on a shirt that she had found in Morgan's drawers.

"Oh, I'm so borrowing my shirt back!" Bree bounced lightly at her.

She slipped in the silky tank top that Morgan had borrowed the other night when she went out with Bree for drinks after work. Morgan shrugged off Bree's light comment and pulled on a tight fitted tee-shirt that clung to her body magnificently and slipping into a pair of dark jeans. She had no time to do her make-up (which she was wearing more frequently, thanks to Bree) and she slipped into her sneakers. Grabbing her bag off her desk chair. Both girls made an exit of their small downtown house and they both slipped into Bree's car. Morgan couldn't even process whether or not Robbie was still home but Morgan couldn't careless at the moment as she was more worried about getting the class late, for the third time this week. When it came to Morgan and Bree; both girls were not very reliable on time. This often made Robbie frustrated but both girls always saw it the lighter things of life which made Robbie even more frustrated and would often lecture about their habit's of being late.

Morgan giggled. Bree furrowed her brow as she started her car. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Morgan replied quickly as she rolled down the window. Seeing her best friend shrug it off she than pulled the car out of the driveway and they were off. The drive was nothing but long to which Morgan and Bree didn't mind both girls were giggling, laughing joyfully and appreciating one another's company. Whether or not they were 10-30 minutes late for college they didn't care nor would they tell Robbie tonight that they were late for college, it was a silent agreement between both girls.

On the last turn off before college Morgan than ripped her bag open and dug her hand into the bag to find her book that she needed or today's class for English literature. Thankful that she remembered to pack it last night before dinner she than felt the car scrape along the road in a terrifying squeal, the car lured into a halt and luckily for both girls they were on an isolated road surrounded by trees so no oncoming cars would have seen the horrific site of the car almost spinning out of control. The air that Morgan was once holding in her lungs being sucked out by force as she heard Bree whimper. Morgan looked up at Bree and studied her face for a moment. Her eyes shallow, face swollen in as if she had seen a ghost. To Morgan's astonishment she was looking at something on the road. Something that Bree had almost hit and Morgan turned to look out and let out a small gasped as she was too staring blankly towards her.

A man. Which she had recognize. Long spiky blond hair. Narrow, chiselled face. Dark and wonderfully haunting eyes were staring back at her. Lips parted. She sucked in a breath, but felt like her throat was giving way on her. She could barely breathe. She felt like crying with excitement. The overwhelming excitement that was bundling in her chest for so long. All she could do was whisper, whisper his name. She could feel Bree shaking next to her as she was still startled of what had just happened a moment or two.

"Hunter?" Morgan whispered.

**TBC**


End file.
